<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пестики-тычинки by JJeyWill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068189">Пестики-тычинки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill'>JJeyWill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat 2020, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:19:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Будьте осмотрительней, гуляя по инопланетному лесу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пестики-тычинки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фиолетовый, больше похожий на губку мох приятно пружинил под ногами, вызывая смутное желание попрыгать на нём. По обеим сторонам тропинки ввысь устремлялись мощные перевитые стволы деревьев, отдающие синевой. Где-то далеко наверху они сплетались кронами, из-за чего под пологом леса царил сумрак, в котором тут и там мягко холодновато светились разнообразные грибы и лишайники, в изобилии росшие на этой планете. Благодаря такому богатству всего светящегося планета и занимала высокое место в топе туристических объектов галактики: за красоту видов. Голографы паслись здесь просто стадами, снимая всё и всех, для души и за деньги; здесь снимали фильмы и, конечно же, разнообразную рекламу. Но даже самая полная профессиональная съёмка не могла передать саму атмосферу здешних лесов: тёплую, довольно влажную, но не слишком, напоенную запахами местных растений и ощущением комфорта. Почти все, кто здесь побывал, в один голос утверждали, что эта планета идеальна для полного расслабления и отдохновения от всех забот. И именно за этим Куроо, у которого последние недели выдались довольно напряжёнными, сюда и прилетел. Хотя красивые виды были, несомненно, плюсом: можно было не только лежать, отмокая в местных тёплых источниках, но и гулять по окрестностям, любоваться экзотикой. Источники Куроо вдумчиво оценивал целых два дня, после чего решил, что настало время сделать перерыв и прогуляться. </p><p>Уже больше часа Куроо шёл по вьющейся меж стволами лесной тропе, намеренно выбрав один из наименее популярных маршрутов. Туристов здесь встречалось довольно мало, а в последние пятнадцать минут он не встретил вообще никого. Это позволяло вообразить себя исследователем новых территорий, бесстрашно ступающим по земле новооткрытого мира и первым из человечества наблюдающим его чудеса. Если не обращать внимания на встречающиеся иногда указатели, погружение получалось почти полным. Куроо глазел по сторонам, то и дело щёлкая камерой, и наслаждался своей игрой вовсю. Впереди тропинка раздваивалась, и Куроо остановился, решая, куда идти дальше, когда почувствовал это. Тонкий, удивительно приятный аромат, не похожий ни на что знакомое и потому интригующий вдвойне. Возможно, в лесу что-то цвело? Куроо закрутил головой, но не увидел ничего кроме всё тех же лишайников и грибов. На всякий случай шагнул в сторону и понюхал один, показавшийся подозрительным, но пах точно не он. Туристам рекомендовалось не сходить с тропы и не углубляться в дикую часть леса, но что по-настоящему интересного можно было увидеть на вытоптанном тысячами ног маршруте? К тому же Куроо внимательно изучил всю доступную информацию по планете, и там говорилось, что она безопасна, особенно в туристических зонах. Наверняка все предупреждения были просто перестраховкой для того, чтобы кто-нибудь неуклюжий не переломал себе руки-ноги, споткнувшись о корягу там, где нет ровной тропы. Обычное дело, чтобы легче было защищаться от жалоб в суде. Куроо небезосновательно считал себя достаточно ловким, да к тому же уже увлёкся игрой в исследователя, поэтому колебался недолго. Он проверил время и связь на наручном компьютере, принюхался, определяя, с какой стороны пахнет сильнее всего, и ступил на дикие земли.</p><p>Ожидание встречи с неведомым приятно щекотало нервы. Так как планета считалась безопасной, в одежде Куроо обошёлся простым нательным комбинезоном, мягким и даже негерметичным по причине отсутствия шлема. Не хотелось таскать на себе что-то плотное и тем более тяжёлое без особой необходимости. И поэтому сейчас оставалось лишь полагаться на честность тех, кто всё здесь обустраивал и отчитывался об отсутствии опасных форм жизни или природных явлений. Раз уж Куроо решил не полагаться на благоразумие и сошёл с тропы. Он шёл вперёд медленно, глядя под ноги и по сторонам. Корни плотно стоящих деревьев дыбились буграми среди мха, и о них действительно можно было споткнуться, если зазеваешься. Куроо то и дело останавливался и втягивал носом воздух, проверяя, в правильном ли направлении двигается, и напоминал себе этим ищейку. Запах постепенно усиливался, и вместе с ним усиливалось нетерпение. Куроо хотелось поскорее добраться до его источника, уже не только из любопытства посмотреть, что же это такое, а и для того чтобы надышаться всласть там, где концентрация сильнее всего. Аромат будоражил и определённо очень, очень Куроо нравился. Хотелось уткнуться носом в то, что так пахнет, и вдыхать долго-долго, тереться лицом… Куроо помотал головой, разгоняя наваждение. Удивительно: он ведь никогда не считал себя зацикленным на запахах. Впервые какой-то понравился ему настолько сильно. Прямо хоть увози этот цветок или что там другое с собой.</p><p>Аромат всё больше густел в воздухе, и Куроо облизал губы: он определённо был уже близок к источнику. Вдруг деревья расступились, и Куроо оказался на крохотной полянке, всего с десяток шагов в поперечнике. Пахло здесь просто одуряюще. Куроо невольно приоткрыл рот и задышал так, словно это могло помочь вобрать побольше аромата. Показалось, что переполненный им воздух льнёт к коже, обостряя чувствительность. Куроо безотчётно коснулся застёжки у горла, слегка ослабляя стойку комбинезона, которая стала вдруг ощутимо тереть. Но где же, где же это неведомое нечто, где источник? Куроо шарил взглядом по сторонам, но вокруг было всё то же: деревья, мох, лишайники и кое-где грибы. Внезапно загривка коснулось что-то мокрое и скользкое, и Куроо, совершенно не мужественно взвизгнув, отскочил на метр и стремительно развернулся. </p><p>То, что предстало его глазам… Да, в какой-то мере это было похоже на цветок. Огромный, чуть ли не два метра в поперечнике, цветок с торчащим из него десятком длинных извивающихся тентаклей и кучкой шевелящихся тентаклей поменьше в самом центре. Он угнездился в выемке между корней большого дерева и демонстрировал всё своё розово-пурпурное с редкой бирюзовой крапинкой великолепие.</p><p>— Охренеть! — выдохнул Куроо, во все глаза пялясь на цветочек. — Ты что, сюда прямо из порнухи сбежал?</p><p>Невероятно, как Куроо не заметил его сразу, пусть и выйдя на поляну практически к нему спиной. Наверное, заметил бы, если бы так активно не пытался нанюхаться. Вот, значит, и источник: вряд ли здесь пахло что-то ещё.</p><p>Первый шок от встречи прошёл, и Куроо немного расслабился. Его одолел нешуточный интерес, потому как, ну, не каждый день такое увидишь. И что это вообще такое? Или… кто? </p><p>— Здравствуйте?.. — на пробу обратился Куроо и приветственно взмахнул рукой, но цветок никак не отреагировал.</p><p>Похоже, он всё-таки тут рос и был растением. Или грибом. Или чёрт знает чем — тентаклевым монстром из порно. Возможно, кто-то придумывал те штуки с натуры. Куроо хмыкнул и рассеянно пару раз щёлкнул камерой. Его завораживало постоянное движение щупалец, как магнитом притягивало взгляд. Куроо вдруг очень захотелось узнать, какие они на ощупь. Тентакли. Реальные тентакли прямо перед ним. Будет ли иметь смысл вся его дальнейшая жизнь, если он упустит возможность их потрогать? Конечно, не слишком разумно лапать неизведанное, но — безопасная планета, помним об этом. И это тентакли, чёрт подери! Куроо снова облизал пересохшие губы. Затем нажал кнопку на запястье, и тонкий материал перчатки быстро стёк с пальцев в браслет, обнажая кожу. Теперь следовало выбрать цель. Не в силах сдержать ускорившегося дыхания, Куроо осторожно шагнул вперёд, примериваясь. Пурпурные тентакли двигались не очень быстро, и всё же поймать один из них удалось не с первой попытки — тем более что Куроо на всякий случай старался не подходить слишком близко. Тентакль оказался неожиданно тёплым и приятно пульсировал в руке. Куроо осторожно помял его и фыркнул: метровый хрен, реально. От этого было смешно и одновременно бросало в жар. Смущаться растения было глупо, но собственным потеплевшим щекам Куроо не мог этого объяснить. Он провёл рукой вдоль тентакля к его головке — которая, к слову, была гораздо уже и меньше, чем у человеческого члена — и тут цветок решил устроить ему подлянку: головка стремительно набухла и выплюнула из себя порцию слизи, прямо Куроо на руку. Куроо передёрнулся и рефлекторно выпустил щупальце. Однако вместе с отвращением взыграло любопытство, и он поднёс испачканную ладонь к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть оставленный тентаклем след. Слизь была скользкой, прозрачной, и источала тот самый приятный аромат, который привёл Куроо сюда. На несколько секунд Куроо завис, нюхая свою ладонь, но потом опомнился и брезгливо вытер руку о комбинезон. Кожу в том месте, где на неё попала слизь, немного пекло. Аллергия? Но индикатор встроенного в комбинезон диагноста горел успокаивающим зелёным светом.</p><p>Тентакли, тем временем, начали вести себя активнее, заизвивались быстрее и как будто даже заинтересовались Куроо: несколько щупалец потянулось в его сторону. Никаких агрессивных действий они, впрочем, не совершали. Просто слепо тыкались, норовя прикоснуться, словно цветок в свою очередь захотел потрогать пришельца. </p><p>— Решил познакомиться? — поинтересовался Куроо.</p><p>Чувствовал он себя странно. Будешь тут, когда в тебя сразу пучком членов тыкают! По-хорошему, стоило, конечно, отсюда уйти, пока мало ли чего не случилось. Любопытство Куроо удовлетворил, снимки на память сделал. Не собирался же он… использовать тентакли по назначению? Глупая мысль родила горячую волну внутри. Но Куроо ведь не был идиотом, он понимал, что вряд ли цветок отрастил щупальца, чтобы трахать ими залётных туристов. Скорее всего, они ему нужны были для охоты, а становиться обедом Куроо не планировал. И всё же не сходил с места.</p><p>Отпираться смысла не было: Куроо успел немного возбудиться. Вставать у него ещё не начал, но смутная приятная истома бродила по телу, понемногу собираясь внизу живота. Куроо рассеянно расстегнул замок комбинезона окончательно и ослабил ворот, чтобы тот не давил на шею. Это действие заставило на секунду отвлечься, за что он сразу же поплатился. Влажная головка мазнула по губам, и Куроо дёрнулся, махнул рукой, отбивая тентакль в сторону. </p><p>— Да что за?! Тьфу!.. — он несколько раз яростно сплюнул в сторону, но какая-то капля всё равно, видимо, просочилась в рот, потому что по языку разлился терпкий привкус.</p><p>Куроо бешено затыкал в диагност и — зря он это сделал. Потому что тентакли вдруг перестали быть мирными, стремительно оплели Куроо руки и ноги и слитным движением притянули его к основному телу цветка, одновременно поднимая в воздух. </p><p>Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо! Куроо забился, пытаясь вырваться на свободу, но тентакли держали крепко. Теперь уже два щупальца тыкались головками ему в рот. Куроо сжимал губы, мотал головой и пытался отплёвываться от липкого сока, который они выпускали. Губы очень быстро начали гореть — видимо, в соке всё же был какой-то аллерген, а диагност просто опаздывал с анализом. Теперь тентакли казались чуть прохладными на ощупь и, как бы абсурдно это не звучало, их прикосновения приносили краткое облегчение. Куроо панически подумал, что не хочет умереть так глупо, из-за собственной неосмотрительности, и что помощь не вызовешь, потому что доступ к компьютеру перекрывали щупальца, и не заорать даже… И тут, подловив краткое мгновение слабости, один из тентаклей сумел-таки просунуть головку ему в рот. Куроо сдавил её зубами, на язык обильно прыснуло терпким, Куроо машинально сглотнул. Ну вот и всё, подумал он, а по телу изнутри начал растекаться жидкий огонь. Куроо забился из последних сил, но очень скоро это стало затруднительно. Мышцы переполнились тягучей истомой, кожа словно стала втрое чувствительней, и даже прикосновение ткани комбинезона теперь казалось грубым. А ещё у Куроо встал, да так, что, казалось, комбинезон вот-вот затрещит. Куроо изумлённо замер, прислушиваясь к себе. Умирать в конвульсиях от яда он, похоже, не спешил, как и задыхаться от анафилактического шока. Но вот смерть от перевозбуждения становилась всё более реальной перспективой… Ах да, это же тентакли.</p><p>Трахаться хотелось до звона в ушах, до полного отказа здравомыслия, и в голове даже мелькнуло, что быть затраханным — не такой уж плохой конец. Тем более — тентаклями. Этими гибкими, скользкими, пульсирующими… Куроо глухо застонал.</p><p>Видимо, добившись желаемого, в рот Куроо щупальца тыкаться перестали и занялись другим. Один из тентаклей подлез под расстёгнутую стойку ворота, толкнулся глубже, и комбинезон послушно начал расходиться по линии застёжки. Вряд ли умная ткань понимала, что снимают её против воли владельца. Хотя, теперь нельзя было сказать, что Куроо был против: кожа горела так сильно, что выносить прикосновение ткани больше не было сил. На помощь первому щупальцу пришло ещё одно, и ещё. Они проворно разоблачали Куроо, и это было похоже на то, как снимают шкурку со спелого плода. На то, чтобы снять комбинезон полностью, у тентаклей ушло меньше минуты.</p><p>Синеватые, с лиловыми проблесками, кроны деревьев плыли перед глазами, обступавшие полянку стволы качались и изгибались. Куроо горел в огне желания, и прикосновения тентаклей больше не пугали и не вызывали отвращения. Наоборот, они были желанны, и Куроо выгибался им навстречу. Щупальца как будто без усилий удерживали его в воздухе, плотными кольцами охватывая бёдра, голени, руки и талию. Гладкие, сильные, местами скользкие от слизи-смазки, на пылающей коже они ощущались просто волшебно. Помимо тех, что держали Куроо, было ещё несколько свободных тентаклей, которые принялись активно изучать его тело, скользили головками по коже, размазывая смазку по ней. Они словно намеренно искали чувствительные места, или же Куроо просто весь стал сверхчувствительным, потому что даже простое прикосновение к локтевой ямке приносило вспышку удовольствия. Что уж говорить про каменно стоявший член и поджавшиеся яйца: когда один из тентаклей влажно коснулся их, Куроо вскрикнул, прогнувшись в спине так, что едва не сломал её. Крик перешёл в долгий захлёбывающийся стон, потому что щупальце сначала потёрлось о стояк, а затем обернулось вокруг члена и принялось ритмично его сжимать. Второе щупальце стиснуло яйца, и это было так сладко, что глаза Куроо закатились. Он чувствовал мелкую дрожь, волнами прокатывавшуюся по телу, и быстро подступающий оргазм. По соскам скользко прошлось ещё одно щупальце, и Куроо снова застонал. Он непроизвольно дёргал бёдрами, пытаясь заставить тентакли двигаться быстрее, но те будто задумали Куроо извести, и ускоряться не спешили, двигаясь в прежнем тягучем и выматывающем ритме. Куроо стонал и всхлипывал, но вместо утешения и разрядки получил тентакль в рот, попытался опять прикусить его, но не вышло. Тогда Куроо сдался, расслабив челюсть и позволив щупальцу толкаться между губ — хорошо хоть оно не пыталось пролезть глубоко. Член оплетали уже два тентакля, и наконец они начали двигаться чуть быстрее, оглаживая и надавливая на головку. Куроо подавался им навстречу, беспорядочно сосал и оглаживал языком сочащееся терпким соком щупальце во рту и давился стонами. Член стискивали всё сильнее, пульсация тентаклей всё убыстрялась, пока не перешла в почти вибрацию, головка того, что был во рту, всё больше набухала, о соски непрерывно тёрлась ещё пара тентаклей. Удовольствие внутри Куроо взметнулось волной и смело сознание на несколько долгих секунд, пока он кончал, содрогаясь всем телом.</p><p>После пережитого оргазма тентакли его не отпустили, но хотя бы дали немного отдышаться. Впрочем, возбуждение не слишком ослабло: похоже, их сок воспринимался организмом Куроо как афродизиак. Тело всё ещё горело и было слишком чувствительным, мысли едва ворочались в голове. Куроо стоило бы попытаться придумать, что делать, если (когда) цветок наиграется с ним и начнёт есть, но его охватило умственное бессилие, и дальше идеи крикнуть погромче мысль не шла.</p><p>Тентакли вновь двигались бессистемно и просто гладили Куроо везде. Он, похоже, весь с ног до головы уже был покрыт их слизью, но это не казалось отвратительным, а дарило восхитительное ощущение скольжения. Один из тентаклей скользнул между ягодиц, и Куроо задержал дыхание, когда головка прошлась по входу. Не то чтобы у него был большой опыт… Скорее совсем небольшой… Ладно, опыта, считай, не было, кроме одного абсолютно неудачного раза. И Куроо никогда не думал, что ему захочется пробовать снова, но сейчас его накрыло таким желанием подставиться, что аж в глазах потемнело. Щупальце снова потёрлось, смазывая своей слизью, и надавило на сжатые мышцы. Куроо часто задышал. Головка тентакля проталкивалась внутрь медленно, будто осторожничая, поворачивалась, ввинчиваясь по чуть-чуть, и замирала на пару мгновений, чтобы затем снова двинуться вперёд. В какой-то момент Куроо осознал, что сам старается развести ноги пошире, чтобы дать больше доступа к своей дырке. Это было дико — и дико возбуждало. У Куроо уже снова стоял. Он прикусил губу, прогибаясь в пояснице и принимая щупальце глубже в себя. Оно дрожало и пульсировало, покачивалось из стороны в сторону, и Куроо в ответ затапливало ощущениями. Не в силах молчать, Куроо мычал и запрокидывал голову в ответ. Вдруг тентакль почти полностью вышел из него, вырвав разочарованный стон, а затем толкнулся обратно, пройдясь при этом по особо чувствительной точке, и Куроо хватанул ртом воздух, распахивая невидящие глаза. Тентакль повторил, и Куроо застонал в голос, больше всего жалея, что не может сейчас прикоснуться к своему члену. Правда, тот не долго оставался без внимания, и скоро вновь оказался оплетён одним из щупалец. Куроо совсем мало времени выдержал, прежде чем начать подмахивать, но на смущение или что-то подобное давно не оставалось сил. Погоня за нарастающим удовольствием была важнее. Щупальце в заду толкалось всё быстрее и сильнее, потом запульсировало, содрогнулось — и Куроо почувствовал разлившуюся внутри влагу. Он слегка истерически хихикнул. Цветок накончал в него! Но это ладно, это было полбеды. Хуже было то, что Куроо уже не хватало толщины одного тентакля для того, чтобы получить удовлетворение. Ему нужно было больше. И цветок, казалось, услышал его, потому что на место первого внутрь стали протискиваться теперь два щупальца. В голове остались только «да!» и «ещё!», Куроо вскрикивал на каждом толчке, его собственный член тоже ронял капли с головки, но в этот раз оргазм не так спешил. Тентакли растягивали Куроо всё сильнее, пульсировали и вибрировали, истекая смазкой, заставляя задыхаться и скулить. Вскоре стало казаться, что и двух тоже мало, и тогда к ним добавился третий, растягивая кольцо мышц почти до боли, до предела. Задница пылала словно в огне, но потрясающее ощущение заполненности невозможно было сравнить ни с чем испытанным Куроо ранее. Тентакли свились жгутом и двигались мощными толчками, вытрахивавшими из Куроо саму душу. Он вскрикивал уже непрерывно, член твердел всё сильнее и сильнее, оплетавшие его тентакли вновь завибрировали, сводя с ума и топя в ощущениях, пока от очередного толчка пружина удовольствия, сжимавшаяся внизу живота, не распрямилась разом, отправляя Куроо во второй оргазм. Он был куда сильнее первого, ломал Куроо и выкручивал в наслаждении, в то время как щупальца продолжали его трахать. Это было невыносимо, и Куроо, наверное, сорвал голос от криков, прежде чем почувствовал, как щупальца в нём набухли и тоже начали изливаться. Тентакли, казалось, в этот раз кончали бесконечно. Пульсировали, выпуская в Куроо всё новые и новые порции жидкости, от чего живот всё больше переполняло нарастающее распирающее чувство. Куроо мычал, хрипло вскрикивал, ловил ртом воздух и в конце концов кончил ещё раз, мучительно и уже насухую. </p><p>После этого он провалился в странное полубеспамятство и едва осознавал, как тентакли выскользнули из него, а следом за ними наружу стало вытекать всё то, что они там оставили. Куроо качало на волнах сладкого изнеможения, и он уже даже шевелиться не мог, не говоря о чём-то ином. Он ещё смутно чувствовал, как тентакли продолжают скользить по телу, а затем сознание поглотила тьма.</p><p>Пришёл в себя Куроо, лёжа на прохладном мху. Некоторое время он тупо смотрел перед собой, не понимая реальности, не помня, где он и кто он, лишь чувствуя, как ноют мышцы. Потом память вернулась, и Куроо вздрогнул. Он был жив? Его не съели? Не без труда приподнявшись на локте, Куроо обвёл полянку мутным взглядом и наткнулся на огромную чешуйчатую луковицу на том месте, где был цветок. Почему-то тот бросил свою жертву и… окуклился? Куроо решил не размышлять. Умнее будет убраться отсюда, пока цветочек не захотел добавки.</p><p>Кряхтя и стоная, Куроо кое-как сел, и тут же пожалел об этом. Во-первых, у него всё адски болело и кружилась голова. А во-вторых, из него текло как из крана, и растянутые мышцы не способны были ничего удержать внутри. Проклятый тентаклевый монстр накачал его так, что живот до сих пор слегка распирало, и это значило, что вытекать будет ещё долго. Куроо передёрнулся в отвращении, а затем ему в голову пришла мысль, заставившая буквально подскочить на месте и максимально резво поползти в сторону валявшихся неподалёку смятого комбинезона и компьютера.</p><p>Куроо как можно срочнее нужно было попасть в медицинскую капсулу и выяснить, не осталось ли внутри чего лишнего кроме тентаклевой кончи. Потому что, возможно, монстр-цветок хотел не есть, а размножаться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>